


Jealousy

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, events after dragon arc, they opened another cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki gets jealous and it comes with a price.





	Jealousy

With the city half destroyed, everyone is working together, to put everything back to how it used to be. With the ghouls now helping the public, rebuilding is faster than expected. The people who were affected on that day slowly went back to normal days, working and schooling as if that it didn’t happen. The identity of the monster was kept a secret for his easy return to society.

Right now a certain ghoul who used to go by the name of ‘Eyepatch’, 'Centipede’ and 'The One-Eyed King’ was sulking like a kid when they didn’t like something. The white-haired male was standing behind the counter with his hands folded across his chest as he watched his wife bring a cup of cappuccino to a male customer.

“Stop staring at my sister, you half-bastard. ”

Kaneki turned to the owner of the voice and sent Ayato a glare. “She’s my wife. Why can’t I look at her?”

Touka’s husband or not, Ayato still hated Kaneki till this day for breaking half of his bones. It’s been a few months and he’s still bitter that his sister got married to this half-ass of all people and got pregnant during a freaking war without his knowledge.

Realizing that he had just started a fight with the guy who once broke half of the bones in his body, Ayato’s legs trembled and he cursed under his breath. He knew that the King was not one to mess with, especially when Touka doesn’t have him on a leash. Yet, he still had to open his stupid mouth. Straightening his back and raising his head high, he hoped that he at least looked intimidating to the older white haired male. “She’s my sister and you’re not allowed to do that.”

Before Kaneki could say anything, Touka stopped their fight by stepping in between the men. “Will you guys quit it? We’re at work.”

With his wife’s presence, Kaneki immediately puts on a smile for her and Ayato snorted, walking off. “Anything for my Queen.”

Touka placed her tray down on the table and barely got any time to rest when Kaneki hugged her from behind and whined into her ear. “Why aren’t you wearing our wedding ring?” She could hear the whine in his voice and the ends of her lips turned up to a smile, loving how particular he was when it came to showing off that they were a couple now.

Ever since returning from that horrible night, he has been adamant about showing everyone that they are together and have been putting in large efforts in making sure he achieved that. Matching wedding rings, matching shirts, matching phone straps, you name it, he’s got it. He’s always disappointed when Touka doesn’t use some of the stuff he bought for her, saying they were too embarrassing for her to use and although he lets it go every time, this time he wasn’t going to do that.

Reason being is there’s a male customer that has been coming in recently and had his eyes on Touka every visit he made. She doesn’t notice it but Kaneki did. He doesn’t like the look the male gives his wife; it was as if he was ogling her each time she went near. The white-haired male pouted. No one gets to look at my wife like that but me!

Childish personality aside, he wasn’t happy with Touka’s answer.

“It’s hard for me to work with it.”

He had a bad feeling that the male will make a move on her someday because she doesn’t have the ring on. He was right when the male called for Touka and those eyes he gave her was one of a predator. But she had warned him not to do anything unnecessary because she didn’t want to scare the customers off. Kaneki will honor his promise, only if things don’t get too out of hand.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Touka asked, giving her signature barista smile.

“Can I get another cup? And your phone number.”

The barista sighed. He’s seen a lot of guys like him, asking for her phone number based on her looks. “I’m sorry but I’m not interested. Now, let me get you your cup of coffee—”

He grabbed her hand tightly and she yelped when he pulled her towards him. She heard Kaneki take a step and she stretched one hand behind her back, palm open to tell him to let her handle it. “I’m serious. I really like you and I want you to give me a chance!”

“Dear customer, if you don’t let me go, I’ll have to call the police for harassment.”

Gripping her hand tighter, she winced at the force this guy had. He’s tough for a human. “Why would you call the police? I’m just asking you out!”

Kaneki couldn’t stand around and watch this happen. He walked towards them and Touka sighed when her husband grabbed the male’s hand and wrenched it away from hers.

There he goes…

“What’s with you? Let go of me!”

The white-haired male smiled. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch my wife so casually.”

“Your wife?” He parroted. “She’s not wearing a ring dude! Mind your damn business!”

Touka gulped. She knew Ken would give her shit for this later.

“Well then do you want me to shove our marriage registration up your ass? Oh, wait I suppose that’s a waste of paper and ink for someone like you. I suggest you pay for the coffee and take your leave quietly. I don’t know what I’ll do to you if you continue staying here.” Kaneki closed his eyes and opened them a second later, showing his kakugan, a red pupil and black sclera.

The male’s eyes widened and his voice shook as he talked. “D-Don’t think I accept you even though you’re accepted in society!”

“I don’t care if you don’t accept me. What I’m concerned about is you touching my wife. Swear that you’ll never touch her or even lay eyes on her again.” His voice hardened.

“Who would—” He yelled in pain as the ghoul squeezed his arm. Using every ounce of strength he had in him, he pulled away from the white-haired male’s grip. He reached his pocket for 600 yen and slammed it onto the table. Brisk-walking to the door, he shot the ghoul a glare. “I won’t let you off for this!”

The door slammed closed. Kaneki smirked. Says the guy who ran away with his tail between his legs. Touka smacked the back of his head and he rubbed it, letting out a groan. She tugged him towards the break room and instructed Ayato to take care of the shop for a while before closing the door behind them.

He stared down at his wife who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the floor. Her face showed anger and he gave a nervous smile. “D-Did I go overboard?”

“What do you think?” Came her sarcastic reply.

“..yes?” He said quietly.

“Of course!” She stomped a foot on the floor and he flinched. “I told you not to interfere and you just had to, even going as far as to threaten him! You drove away one of my customers! More importantly, you do know what happens if you break the ccg’s rule right?”

The ccg passed a rule that ghouls were not allowed to threaten the humans verbally or physically; either using their kakugans or kagune. Depending on the severity of the threat, the ghoul may be subjected to a warning, fines, jailed up to a few years or even execution. This rule has been in place for a year already and the ccg is serious about it.

He could hear the worry in her voice. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she rested her head on his chest. “I’m sorry… I’m sure Marude-San will let me off with just a warning.”

“If he doesn’t? I have already stated clearly that I don’t want you to leave me and Kou. We need you.”

It’s also been a year since Kou, their baby boy was born and he is currently taken care of by Yomo and Hinami upstairs.

“Then I’ll have to bear the consequences. But I promise I won’t leave the both of you. I don’t want to.” He pulled her back and felt guilty to have caused her to look so sad now. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to do that next time.”

“..good. Now kiss me.”

He grinned and did as he was told, leaning in to press his lips to hers. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

“But Touka, the main cause of this was you not wearing the ring.”

She rolled her eyes. Well, she knew it coming. “Okay fine it was my fault. I’ll start wearing it tomorrow.”

Kaneki smiled and kissed her again. “That’s better.”

Ayato knocked on the door impatiently. “Hey, are you guys done?! We have customers!”

-The Next Day-

Kaneki pouted and stared at his wife. Touka was wearing the ring, but it was on a chain around her neck. He still wasn’t satisfied with that. When she had her break that day, he pestered her again about it.

“Touka-chan… You’re not wearing the ring on your finger…”

She sighed. “This is enough, isn’t it? I’m wearing it. Besides, I didn’t say where I was going to wear it yesterday. You just assumed it yourself. Not my fault.”

“But…”

“Jesus. Fine, if anyone asks me out on a date or my phone number again, I’ll just tell them I’m married to you okay?”

He hugged her and grinned. “Okay.”

A group of guys visited the cafe in the late afternoon and they were all staring at Touka. Kaneki was irritated at that and out of spite, he went upstairs to bring Kou down. “Touka! Kou wanted to see you!”

Kou giggled happily at the sight of his mother.

“Oh! Did you miss mommy, Kou-chan?” Unaware that this was Kaneki’s prank, she smiled at her baby boy as she took Kou from Kaneki. The white-haired male smirked at the bunch of guys who paled upon seeing the child in her arms and quickly left the cafe.

Later that night, she realized what that was all about and scolded him for half an hour with him kneeling on the floor about being childish and using Kou for his own satisfaction. Furthermore, she forbade him to go near Kou or herself for one week. The color from his face drained immediately and he died a little inside at the thought of not being near his family for a week.

A few days later…

Kaneki was summoned to the ccg building when they received a report of him threatening a human citizen. Touka followed as she was anxious to know what he would receive for punishment and hoped it wasn’t execution. One of the officers led them into a meeting room with a huge table in the middle of the room and many chairs around it. At the extreme end of the table sat Marude and he let out a huge sigh when he saw Kaneki Ken and Kirishima Touka stroll in.

Marude took the file and read off it. “Let’s see here. Threatening a citizen by grabbing his arm so tightly until he felt pain AND showing his kakugan to him. Seriously?” He gave Kaneki a ’so done’ face.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it. He was disturbing Touka.”

“I know you’re married and all but please keep your emotions in check. Kirishima-San, please keep your husband on a leash. He goes wild without it.”

“..Sorry.” Touka apologized and bowed.

“Well, rules are rules. I have to give you a punishment to make sure it’s fair to all the other ghouls that broke this rule before you. I’ll let you off with your first warning. If you get your third warning, you’ll be fined. Dismissed.”

“Thank you.”

By right, in Kaneki’s case, he should have been fined straight for showing his kakugan. But since Marude had a good relationship with Hide, he let him off leniently, something the couple was relieved for.

Touka let out the breath she’s been holding since leaving the room and glared at her husband. “Because of you, I got a scolding as well.”

“Hehe, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight? We’ll send Kou to stay with Hide for a few days.” He suggested and she snorted, knowing fully what he meant by ’making it up to her tonight’.

“No and you’re sleeping on the couch for another week.”

Kaneki groaned. “Touka-chan…”

“Fine. 3 days.”

3 days was still better than a week. Kaneki grabbed her hand happily and they headed home with their fingers intertwined with one another’s.

Let’s just say the King won’t be repeating this in a million years and held his Queen in his arms every night after his 'punishment’ from her was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
